Long Distance
by LightCobaltTurquoise
Summary: It's been some time since they've seen each other. Sometimes all they would need is space to make everything work. Songfic of Moment of Truth by FM Static.


**So I decided to create uer another songfic. Yes, I am aware that all of my stories are oneshots and songfics. Nothing you should care about.**

* * *

_Here we are,_

_In the best years of our lives_

_With no way of knowing_

_When the wheel stop spinning_

* * *

For once, Aphrodite wasn't causing the troubles in their relationship. For once, it was for a good reason. But that doesn't mean that they like it.

Hell, Annabeth would have given up everything just for him.

* * *

_'Cause we don't know where we're going_

_And here we are_

_In the best days of our lives_

_And it's a go_

_Let's make it last_

* * *

It doesn't really matter much for them.

They were just going to meet again, like those stupid cliche movies.

Wrong.

It's much more than that. Sure, they've gone through some pretty tough things in their lives together, but there's no way of knowing...

Who'll give up on the other first?

* * *

_And cheers you all to that_

_'Cause this moment's never coming back_

_I used to know her brother _

_But I never knew I loved her_

_'Til the day she laid her eyes on me_

* * *

There had been too much denial the aforementioned squealing goddess would have choked on. Oddly, the negative things had been the cement of the couple of the century.

But nothing will ever be able to hold against such distance. Except love. It is love. That was something a certain golden-haired young woman had tried to convince herself.

Is? Or is it... was?

* * *

_Now I'm jumping up and down_

_She's the only one around_

_And she means every little thing to me_

* * *

At the other safe haven known as Camp Jupiter, another half of the couple most commonly known as Percabeth among the Long Island campers was trying to strike up a conversation with a fellow purple-clad camper.

Frank was no help. He was nice, but try as he might, nothing came back to him.

He only recalled. a single fragment from his foggy past. A girl named Annabeth something-or-other. He couldn't remember.

He may or may not have been in a relationship with her.

Nevertheless, she was important.

* * *

_I got your picture in my wallet_

_And your phone number to call it_

_And I miss you more _

_Whenever I think about you_

_I got your mix tape in my Walkman_

_Been so long since we've been talking_

* * *

Some time later...

Memories started coming back to him.

Every time Annabeth kissed him whenever he asked a stupid question. He replayed the most important moment in his life in his head.

The underwater kiss.

He started to panic. What if she had already moved on?

He recalled everything she had told him. Her darkest secrets, her favorites and so much more.

Nah, she wouldn't.

Percy chuckled. She had told him about her pink teddy bear, a fact that he would be holding over her head.

* * *

_And in a few more days,_

_We'll both hoof up forever_

_And ever_

_And here I am_

_On the West Coast of America_

_And I've been trying to think for weeks_

_Of all the ways to ask you_

_Now I've brought you to the place_

_Where I'd poured out my heart_

_For a million times_

_For a million reasons_

_To offer it to you_

* * *

He watched as the flying warship that had been a large silhouette previously.

The ship was beautiful, and it had a bronze dragon head on it.

But it did not fascinate him.

Percy's attention was on a tall blond girl.

She approached him and practically tackled him.

"You're Annabeth, right?"

She looked at him with eyes shining with tears, and those tears started dampening his shirt, which he had worn as a substitute for his toga.

He laughed. "Just kidding, Wise Girl."

Annabet glared at him and punched him in the arm lightly.

* * *

_I used to know her brother_

_But I never thought I loved her _

_'Till the day she laid her eyes on me_

_Now I'm jumping up and down_

_She's the only one around_

_And she means every little thing to me_

* * *

_Years later..._

"Kylie!"

Kylie Jackson pulled her hand away from her big brother's chocolate bar swiftly.

"What?"

"Sto-"

"Don't take your brother's sweets. It'll get you hopped up, and you'll break another glass." Percy scolded his daughter gently.

Annabeth kissed her husband on the cheek.

Smiling at their unruly children, she pushed them out of the door.

"You have basketball practice, right?"

"Mom-" Toby said.

"Go."

As they walked out of the door, Toby turned his head around and said,

"Keep it rated PG!"

"You're grounded."


End file.
